Lejana Eternidad
by Dzui
Summary: La guerra a terminado, dejando detrás una gran lista de perdidas ¿Aun duele Hinata?. Y ahora años después, los fantasmas del pasado aparecen para burlarse de tu intento por reconstruir un futuro. ¿De dónde había salido ese tal Menma y por qué era la y por qué era la viva imagen de Naruto?


_Hola, Hola~_

_No soy, ni NaruHina, ni SasuSaku, pero me levante con animos de escribirlo aasi que…._

_Personajes de Masashi-san_

_**EDITADO**_

_**¡No me maten soy la autora… Perdí mi cuenta y blah blah bla!**_

**Prólogo**

**Plumas De Ave Fénix**

Desperté.

Quise levantar la cabeza, pero la sentía extremadamente pesada, con lentitud abrí los ojos, solo para cerrarlos con total vértigo.

Fuera de sí todo estaba iluminado por luz artificial, la débil cantidad de chacra que se mantenía emanando de mi cuerpo me lo afirmo, cuatro paredes blancas, un biombo marcando división, por lo que debía haber alguien más conmigo, o lo que quedaba de mi misma, reposaba en una pequeña cama cubierta por pulcras sabanas blancas, mi piel parecía más pálida de lo usual, lo que antes había sido su larga cabellera azulina, ahora era una maraña de cabellos cortos, sin ninguna simetría, había un montón de aparatos haciendo ruidos a mi alrededor, constantes "beep, beep" que no cesaban, otro aparato conectado a su brazo. ¿Suero, medicamentos o tranquilizantes? Dude un poco, levantando un poco la sabana, despojándose así misma de la bata clínica.

Si lo encontraba ahí… Eso significaba que…

Un grito de terror acabo con el control que tenia de la técnica, levantándome como posesa lo mire, aquel sello que se extendía en todo mi abdomen.

El sello de un Jinchuriki.

¡No, no podía ser verdad! ¡Debía ser un Genjutsu! ¡El maldito Uchiha jugaba sucio!

De un salto me levante de la cama, desconectando aquel aparato que apresaba mis dedos, un insistente "beep" continuo resonó, tire del catéter para sacarlo de mi.

—¡No me atraparas!—grite a la nada, intentando controlar mi chacra para liberarme —Lo salvare, ¡Los salvare a todos!—aúlle nuevamente, una nueve de humo me rodeo, de ella salieron dos ninjas, con el típico traje de AMBU, ¡Lo había logrado!¡Ahora estaba a salvo! ¡Solo teníamos que caminar un poco para encontrarlo!.

Un par de brazos me apreso, tumbándome sobre el piso de aquella habitación.

Pataleaba, golpeaba y maldecía, lo último que vi fue a una enfermera pichar mi brazo. Justo después era envuelta por un grueso manto negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Hinata— Aquel susurro a la lejanía me hizo despertar, abrí los ojos apresuradamente, la habitación, el sonido de los aparatos, el "beep" constante, los AMBUs, la enfermera pinchándome el brazo, tomo me parecía tan distante, sin importancia, tan irreal._

_Me sentía en paz._

_¿Acaso estaba muerta?_

_Porque esto no se parecía al cielo -aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera el infierno o el purgatorio- intente moverme, ubicar mis brazos y piernas encontrándome en una red de tuberías, oscuras y húmedas._

—_Hinata—Me alerte, eso sin duda era su voz, ¿Pero dónde? ¡Naruto debía estar cerca!, intente activar mi byakugan, falle estrepitosamente una corriente de chacra atravesó mi cuerpo paralizándolo, un agudo chillido resonó en mi cabeza, haciendo que callera de rodillas, notando el agua hasta los mulsos._

—_Hinata— Aun con el lacerante dolor recorriéndome el cuerpo, avance a gatas, poco a poco hacia el eco de aquella voz, con el chillido en mi cabeza incrementando cada vez que avanzaba. Con el cansancio opacando mi esfuerzo._

—_Naruto—Un débil susurro salía de mi cada cuanto, el camino cada vez más largo, aun con aquel sonido en mi cabeza, y el agua fría subiendo, no importaba, no si al final del camino estaba él._

—_Hinata—de nuevo su voz, el agua comenzó a salir apresuradamente, a pesar del dolor logre levantarme, para descubrir con horror que ya no había superficie en que apoyarme, algo me tomo por el tobillo, quemándome, intente defenderme pero "eso" no tenía ninguna forma, su contacto quemaba pero más allá no había nada. —Hinata—El agua entro a mis pulmones, ahogándome._

…

—_Hinata—El dolor había desparecido, una millar de largos y oxidados barrotes se mostraban ante mí, avance poco a poco—Hinata— Y entonces lo vi, del otro lado, a Naruto, a mi Naruto, mis ojos se inundaron el lagrimas, ahí estaba el, a tan solo unos pasos._

_Corrí tan rápido como pude tratando de alcanzarlo, sus rubios cabellos, su piel canela, sus ojos rojos._

_No me detuve a pensar, continúe corriendo, solo para ser repelida por una barrera, justo como la que Pein utilizo, el impacto me hirió un poco, pero como en ocasiones anteriores no me importo, si él estaba tan cerca, no me importaría romperme un par de huesos para alcanzarlo._

_Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco._

_Había siso repelida en todos mis intentos, la sangre manchaba mis ropas y el dolor lacerante volvía a mi cabeza._

—_Hinata—Naruto se había acercado al límite de la celda, su mano reposaba sobre algo parecido a una cerradura que rezaba "sello"._

_Lo mire, y con determinación le exigí a mi cuerpo caminar, a pesar de las heridas y el dolor, contra todo pronóstico esta vez no hubo una barrera que me lanzara lejos, el agua volvía a aumentar pero no le di importancia, tan pronto como llegue ahí, coloque mi mano sobre el sello, retirándolo, Naruto sonrió, los barrotes fueron aislados, corte distancia con él para acariciar su mejilla._

_Un frio tacto que me quemaba._

"_El no es…"_

—_Estúpida— Aquella voz salió de Naruto, gélida, cortante, amenazadora, cadenas que no había notado eran retiradas de su cuerpo, al tiempo que su cuerpo se deformaba y ahora me apresaban a mí._

_Miedo. Ese sentimiento me recorrió la espalda al notarlo, frente a mí se alzaba un imponente demonio, de pelaje naranja y ojos rojos, podía verlo, la sed de sangre mal contenida._

—_Naruto—Un último grito rasgo mi garganta solo para encontrarme con las garras del demonio en mi vientre dispuesto a rasgarlo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Me ha salido corto, pero he dicho lo que tenía que decir…_

_Bien, sé que hay muchos cabos sueltos ¿Qué fue de Naruto? ¿Por qué Hinata tiene el sello de Jinchiruki?¿Que pretende Karuma?_

_¡Ah! Y busco Beta para este fic… por si a alguien le interesa…_


End file.
